


Oh If Only It Were Donuts

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Special Delivery!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony drops off a special delivery for Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh If Only It Were Donuts

He’s hovering in midair, his gauntlet wrapped around The Penguin’s ankle.

“Special delivery.”

His voice is tinny through the helmet, but casual; like he’s handing Bruce a box of donuts. 

“What are you doing in my city?” Bruce grounds out in his Batman voice.

“Nothing much, seein’ the sights, making some friends,” Tony tells him. 

“Unhand me you overgrown trash bin!” Cobblepot cries.

“Don’t tempt me, birdboy,” Tony says.

“That’s usually my name,” Tim jokes, dashing across the rooftop to stand next to Bruce. He’s in full Robin garb; decked in red and yellow and black. 

“I like the color scheme,” Tony tells him. “Good choice, losing the green. Maybe you should be my sidekick. How do you feel about Iron Lad? Actually I don’t feel good about Iron Lad. What about Kid Iron? Metal Matey? Too piratey…”

“Stark,” Bruce snaps. 

“Right!” He drops Cobblepot on the roof at their feet. “That’s for you.”

“Tell me you’re leaving my city now.” 

“Do you own it? Does it have your name on it?”

Bruce’s lip twitched, making him looking eerie in the cowl. “Mostly.” 

“Beside the point,” Tony says quickly. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

Bruce stayed silent, staring. 

Tony huffs. “Fine. Be that way.” He looks to Tim. “Kid. Call me. I’m a way better mentor than him. I throw better parties.” 

“You know…” Tim says as they watch Tony fly away. “It might be fun to intern for him…”

Bruce turns and stares at him. 

Tim laughs nervously. “Kidding…?”

“Just for that, you can carry Cobblepot to the GCPD.” He pulls his grappling gun from his utility belt and fires it, swinging off the rooftop, leaving the teen with the Penguin. 

Tim sighs heavily as he hauls the round man up. “You make one joke around here…”


End file.
